Dare
by Ulquiorrafangirl
Summary: Lol, Grimmjow loses at poker and is skint so Nnoitra dares the guy to sleep with...YAMMY! GrimmjowXYammy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dare**

**Yes, I wrote this while listening to the Dare album by the Human League so was inspired. Um, sorry for any scarring. My friend requested this and she wanted it to be graphic, so here it is. Um, this is yaoi, so stop reading if you don't like this stuff. It's M for a reason. Um, it's GrimmjowXYammy! Lol! **

**Obviously I own nothing; otherwise it wouldn't be a fanfic!**

"So that, Grimmjow, means that once again, you lose everything!"

Grimmjow grimaced. Why, oh why, was it that he could never win ANYTHING at poker? Maybe he was playing the wrong people. He looked round the table at his mates, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Szayel Aporro-Grantz and Tia Halibel. Every last one of them was bloody grinning. Yeah, definitely the wrong people. They enjoyed kicking his ass; no chance of them going easy on him...

"Well tough luck!" sighed Grimmjow, "I ain't got anything on me! I'm skint!"

Nnoitra leaned forward, a grin plastered all over his sadistic, one-eyed face.

"Well, then, I'll give you a task! A _dare!_"

Grimmjow gulped back some of his beer.

"I'm listening..."

The people round the table snickered. They knew about Nnoitra's dares. Nnoitra leaned in very close to Grimmjow, his grin growing wider and wider!

"See that man over there?"

Grimmjow turned to follow the tall man's gaze. A huge man was sitting hunched over the bar, nursing a Bloody Mary. Grimmjow knew who he was. Yammy Riyalgo. The dude was practically avoided by everyone in town. And not without reason either. The guy practically tried to kill anyone who dared to try and insult him! He has such a huge ego! And, okay, so he was pretty big and intimidating, but HE HAD NO BRAIN! Grimmjow despised talking to the guy, it was like talking to a six year old.

"What about him?"

"Sleep with him."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????"

Grimmjow gaped at the man, eyes wide and staring! Was the guy outta his mind? Firstly, he couldn't stand Yammy! As Ulqui would say, he was trash. And secondly, HE WASN'T GAY! What the hell Nnoitra?!

"Awww, is poor liddel Gwimmkitty scawed?" Szayel cooed.

Grimmjow flushed bright scarlet. He was not scared.

"I'M NOT SCARED! Your idea is just ridiculous!"

There was a lot of tittering from around the table from everyone but Ulqui, who remained stony faced as always.

"I think someone's chicken!" grinned Halibel.

"I am NOT chicken!!" Grimmjow yelled.

Nnoitra smirked.

"So do it."

"FINE!"

Grimmjow stood up, and threw back the whole of his can of bitter in one. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth clean and marched right over to the humungous guy sat hunched over the counter.

"Ummm..."

Grimmjow stammered and spluttered, looking anywhere but the big guy. It would be an understatement to say he was nervous. He was fuckin' terrified!

"WHADDYA WANT?!" he roared.

Grimmjow sighed with relief inwardly. The guy was drunk. If he got him plastered, he might not even remember what they were about to do tomorrow morning and Grimmjow could slip out and pretend it never happened.

_Yeah right!_

Like Nnoitra would ever let him forget it.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Can I buy you a drink Riyalgo-sama?"

The guy muttered something that sounded like 'asshole' but nodded. Grimmjow took a deep breath and yelled at a guy to get him two large glasses of vodka. The guy raised an eyebrow at this, as did Riyalgo.

"A drinker, eh?" he asked.

I nodded. He laughed loudly and slapped me hard on the back. I felt all the breath shoot out of me and was left winded! That guy was as tough as he looked clearly. I gave a half-hearted grin.

"Two vodkas."

Clearly the guy had a sense of humour. He handed us two pint glasses filled to the brim with vodka. I stared, aghast. Riyalgo, on the other hand, gave another hearty laugh. He handed one glass to me, and grabbed his own. I watched in awe as the guy drained his glass in one!!!

"SAME AGAIN!" he boomed at the skinny, white haired guy behind the bar (who looked way too young to be behind a bar) who turned round and looked at him in disgust.

I, meanwhile, was staring at my glass. If I drank it, it would make my job so much easier, I could forget it all in the morning, and it would be all drunken frenzy. But if I did that, I wouldn't wake up in the morning to slip away.

In the time I had been sitting there, thinking about it, my pony-tailed companion had finished two more glasses, and was staring at me oddly over his fourth glass. I gaped. That guy could DRINK!

"Y'know," he breathed, "You're pretty smexy, wanna come back to my place?"

WHUT THE HELL???

**Yeah, not much yaoi yet, but there will be in the later chapters! Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

Dare/ Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Yeah, this is part two of mah GrimmjowXYammy stuff! Yes, I agree it is a very unusual pairing! XD So without further ado, here it is!**

Grimmjow woke that morning with a really awful taste in his mouth. He spat a little onto the red pillowcase, but it didn't remove the taste. Wait. _Red_ pillowcase? Grimmjow was fairly certain he did NOT own anything so vile! He sat up quickly, only to realise he had an awful headache. He almost lay back down again, when he suddenly realised.

He was completely naked.

Grimmjow turned slowly, to see a giant man lying snoring on his back next to him. And he was naked too. He grimaced. Yammy.

Oh god! Why had he woken up naked in bed with YAMMY of all people? He wasn't gay! Was he? Suddenly he was as confused of his sexuality as he was of his position.

Then he remembered.

Oh shit.

_Yammy had all but flung him onto the bed. The guy was pissed, big time. C'mon, who wouldn't be after about 5 PINTS of vodka? Geez, the guy really could drink._

_These were the thoughts running through Grimmjow's head as the man lumbered over to his side, chucking his T-shirt onto the floor next to him as he did so. Grimmjow stared at him._

_He REALLY didn't want to do this. _

_Yammy clambered above him, pinning his arms down and bending forward to slam his lips onto Grimmjow's. Literally. He pushed his lips down hard, crushing Grimmjow's face. When he eventually came up for air, Grimmjow felt as if he had been pummelled, not kissed. _

_Yammy then began to fumble with the buttons on Grimmjow's teal shirt. It actually was making the usually dominant Jeagerjaques feel physically sick. In the end, Riyalgo tore off the shirt, ripping the buttons. So as he ran his fingers along Grimmjow's torso, closely followed by his tongue, all Grimmjow could think of was that he _really_ liked that shirt; it matched his hair!_

_The guy stopped sharply, to fling off his trousers, closely followed by his boxers. Grimmjow sat up and stared at the guy, wondering what would come next._

"_Blow me."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Whatever Grimmjow had been expecting, it wasn't that. Though he supposed he should have been. Grimmjow slid off the bed, so he was kneeling at Riyalgo's feet, level with his length. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, before opening his mouth to encase his length. He sucked on his length, making Yammy gasp. Grimmjow began to sink his teeth gently in, nipping and biting; so that Yammy was now screaming his name out aloud, though the teal haired man didn't really hear it. The only thing on his mind at the moment was how to get out of this as soon as possible, without getting raped by the guy that was over twice his size._

_Yammy came in Grimmjow's mouth, just as he was thinking this. Grimmjow spluttered and spat on the floor, pulling away from Yammy a quickly as possible. The foul taste in his mouth remained no matter what he did. _

_So as Grimmjow was lying on the floor, spitting and coughing, Yammy took advantage and slid down so that he was above him. Slowly, he pulled Grimmjow's boxers down. Grimmjow froze as Yammy began to trail his hands over his butt. _

_Then, Yammy was inside him. Grimmjow screamed, suddenly plunged into the reality of it all, and the pain of this man thrusting into him. Blood spilled everywhere. Grimmjow screamed for Yammy to stop, but the guy couldn't hear him, he was so far away in his pleasure, he didn't hear. _

Grimmjow jumped out of the bed quicker than lightning and reached for his clothes. He didn't think he'd ever got changed so fast in his life. He fled to the door, only to find it was impossible to open. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GONNA DO NOW??!!!

_Knock knock!_

Grimmjow turned to see someone at the window. It was Ulquiorra, looking bored. Grimmjow wrenched up the sliding window.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!"

"Shut up Jeagerjaques. Nnoitra-san told me you'd have a hard time escaping Riyalgo-san, because he has a special lock system, and he probably wasn't going to let you go. So I came up here to spring you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"You did that for me?"

Ulquiorra blushed.

"Don't get any ideas. This doesn't mean we can be friends."

So as Ulquiorra was helping Grimmjow out the window, he couldn't help but notice the biggest grin he'd ever seen plastered right over Grimmjow's face.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
